russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kambal Sirena, Dyesebel Won’t Begin Simultaneously
March 05, 2014 GMA’s Kambal Sirena begins its run a week ahead of IBC’s Janella in Wonderland and ABS-CBN’s Dyesebel. (Photo courtesy of Bida Kapamilya) The current three networks such as ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC are their battle of fantaseryes, while TV5 and RPN are not allowed to produce a local fantasy series. After the premiere of IBC's first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland last January 6, the so-called ‘Sirena Wars’ on Philippine television will have to wait for another two weeks, as both GMA and ABS-CBN set their final episode dates for Adarna and Honesto. Adarna, the fantaserye starring Kylie Padilla, airs its final episode tomorrow. Airing since November 18, 2013, Adarna was supposed to revive GMA’s tried and tested fantaserye genre that has worked for them in the mid-2000s. Unfortunately, the show failed to surpass expectations, due to the fact that a rival teleserye is superbly dominant in its timeslot. That teleserye happened to be Honesto, which has been consistently atop the primetime ratings since its debut. Its superior ratings also translated into high trending figures in social media, with hashtags related to the show leading Twitter’s trending topics. The Raikko Mateo-starred series first aired on October 28, and will air its final episode on March 14. The two series will be replaced by Kambal Sirena and Dyesebel respectively. The former, an original concept of the Kapuso network, will star Louise delos Reyes, while the latter, acquired by the Kapamilya network from Mars Ravelo’s estate, will star Anne Curtis. In which, last January 6, already airing IBC's first ever fantasy series Janella in Wonderland, will star Janella Salvador who came from ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart. Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland became a hit when it aired on IBC made more popular than the duopoly of ABS-CBN and GMA Network are the major programming format to give fantaserye genre in tough competition. Tomorrow on Thursday (March 6), the fantasy series of IBC is two months old and will be answer to Anne Curtis' Dyesebel and Louise delos Reyes' Kambal Sirena starting March 17. Hype between the two series began last December, as both networks revealed the initial teasers for their respective mermaids. IBC will promote the first ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland during the months of November and December before the year end of 2013 and premiered in January 6, while GMA began to heavily promote Kambal Sirena during the months of January and February, ABS-CBN was slow to promote Dyesebel as it continued to focus on its highly-rated programs Honesto and Got to Believe. Nevertheless, viewers were salivating at the prospect of three mermaid-based series facing each other on primetime. While IBC-13 will produced a fantaserye aside from teleseryes, the sequestered TV station said it would focus the fantasy stories. For the PBA games on Saturday and Sunday hits the weekend primetime slot than weeknights. Both Janella in Wonderland, Kambal Sirena and Dyesebel will feature an equally stellar supporting cast. In Janella in Wonderland, Marlo Mortel will star as Janella's leading men and love interest. The series also had the powerhouse cast such as Andrei Felix, Kat Alano as Calissa, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Chelseah Ongsee, Janina Vela, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato and Carlo Lacana while Jai and Joj Agpangan, Mikee Lee, Jazz Ocampo and Paolo Serano from underwater sea, with the voices of Alyanna Angeles as as a dolphin Zuma, Hans Mortel as the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian, Harvey Bautista as the seal Snouts, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño,,and the villains of Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus. In Kambal Sirena, Aljur Abrenica will star as the leading man, while Wynwyn Marquez serves as the main villain. The series will also star Mickey Ferriols, Angelika dela Cruz, Gladys Reyes, Tessie Tomas, Mike Tan, Pancho Magno, Polo Ravales, Lotlot de Leon, Rich Asuncion, and Chanda Romero. In Dyesebel, Sam Milby and Gerald Anderson will play the leading men, while Andi Eigenmann takes on a villainous role. Portraying supporting roles in the series will be Dawn Zulueta, Eula Valdez, Gabby Concepcion, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Bangs Garcia, David Chua, Ai Ai delas Alas, Neil Coleta, Young JV and Ogie Diaz. While Janella in Wonderland, Kambal Sirena and Dyesebel won’t begin at the same time, the rivalry between the three mermaid-based series will be something to look forward to. And it should add spice to what has been an already heated rivalry between the three major networks. Entry of Vintage, Viva and Sports5 The most memorable primetime block on IBC 13 was the Vintage Television or VTV, it enters this channel in 1996, with PBA (Philippine Basketball Association) as its major program with its major sponsors. VTV was sold to the Viva Entertainment in 2000, thus it became known as Viva TV. When VTV and Viva TV blocktiming IBC-13, IBC-13 also decided to rehabilitate its transmitter and other facilities. In 2007, IBC also enters blocktime with Makisig Network led by Hermie Esguerra, but its because of this, Makisig Network’s programs were not aired due to questions on the propriety of the terms and conditions of the agreement, and the signed deal was expired on October 2008. In 2011, IBC enters a blocktime agreement with TV5’s sports division Sports5 to air a sports programs called AKTV (a sports blocktimer that also airs sports live coverage, especially the PBA games), it was also launched in the AKTV Run held outside SM Mall of Asia in Bay City, Pasay. In 2013, however, Mr. Manny V. Pangilinan has decided to stop the AKTV programs on IBC due to its financial reasons, and he also taught about the future of the No. 3 network IBC-13, because the PBA is the only Sports5-produced program for IBC-13 while in favor of the return of local productions for IBC-13, along with NBA (from Solar Sports) and ONE FC (from Asian Television Content). More popular than ABS-CBN and GMA-7 As IBC-13 acknowledged that the network "competes with the rest of the industry." IBC-13 was No. 1 in the 70's and 80's, there were a lot of advertisers. Truly, it was the real “masa” TV station since majority of those who watched IBC are the masses. As ABS-CBN and GMA-7 re-launched in 1988, IBC-13 is now the No. 3 network since 1996 as the most of its viewership and its ratings slumped. Its popular programs, including Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Chicks to Chicks, Ora Engkantada, Maricel Live!, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News and Loveliness were the hits. Now, the network is gaining popularly once again with the PBA games (Vintage Sports from 1996 to 1999, Viva Sports from 2000 to 2002, and together on NBN-4 in 2003 and Sports5 in 2011 to present) and topping the viewership with the game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and the Viva-produced reality singing-talent search Born to be a Superstar are the top-raters. In 2014, the network had more popular than other networks when it aired the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. 'Here's what to watch later on IBC-13:' :6:00PM - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana :6:30PM - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:45PM - Janella in Wonderland :8:30PM - Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15PM - Glory Jane (last 3 nights) :9:45PM - Viva Box Office: Friends in Love :11:30PM - News Team 13 (LIVE) :12MN - Forum ni Randy